A New Hope
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: A girl with a desire to succeed in the opera, she is a talented girl, her name is Evangelique Delacroix, she is 22, she comes from Ruan, she ran away from home to fulfill the dream of her mother she does not want it Evangelique Opera singer
1. Something unexpected for all

Nobody knows how Erik is still alive, he has become immortal, but no one knows how it happened, there are many rumors about this, say he became a vampire, a witch sentenced to immortality, or he was born to be immortal, or simply a mystery, he is thinking of his Christine, he still loves at Christine, but she will not return

A girl with a desire to succeed in the opera, she is a talented girl, her name is Evangelique Delacroix, she is 22, she comes from Ruan, she ran away from home to fulfill the dream of her

* * *

A family was gathered in the living room, two parents and three children, Elijah Delacroix's father, Samara Delacroix is the mother, are three daughters, Esmeralda, Evangelique, and Elena, Evangelique is the middle child, Samara was very angry, he found out that she did not want to be cosmetology, to what Evangelique to work in the store of her mother, Elijah was serene, Evangelique was crying, and her two sisters were calm and quiet

"Mom I do not want that, I do not like that, I do not want to be a cosmetologist, I love music and opera, I love singing, I will not do what you tell me, I will sing for you, mother" She was very angry, Evangelique said powerless, she cried for rage

"You do not know what you want, yours is pure whim, good singing, do it once, an entire song, is what I want" Samara says angrily, she yelled at her daughter, she does not believe that

Evangelique was very helpless and uncomfortable, she rose from her chair, she swallowed, she sighed, looked seriously Evangelique her family, she was ready to sing, Evangelique wants to show his talent, her mother does not know talent Evangelique

**_"I heard that your settled down._**  
**_That you found a girl and your married now._**  
**_I heard that your dreams came true._**  
**_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._**

**_Old friend, why are you so shy?_**  
**_It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie._**

**_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_**  
**_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._**  
**_I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,_**  
**_That for me, it isn't over._**

**_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._**  
**_I wish nothing but the best for you too._**  
**_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:_**  
**_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_**  
**_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah._**

**_You'd know how the time flies._**  
**_Only yesterday was the time of our lives._**  
**_We were born and raised in a summery haze._**  
**_Bound by the surprise of our glory days._**

**_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_**  
**_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._**  
**_I hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,_**  
**_That for me, it isn't over yet._**

**_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._**  
**_I wish nothing but the best for you too._**  
**_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:_**  
**_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead", yay._**

**_Nothing compares, no worries or cares._**  
**_Regret's and mistakes they're memories made._**  
**_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_**

**_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._**  
**_I wish nothing but the best for you too._**  
**_Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:_**  
**_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_**

**_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._**  
**_I wish nothing but the best for you too._**  
**_Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:_**  
**_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_**  
**_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah."_**Evangelique sang a complete song, Elijah, Elena, and Esmeralda were smiling, Samara was very serious, she said nothing, she only looked seriously at Evangelique

"You do know you sing, but it's just a hobby, you must have a job, you should take a course in Cosmetology, my store will not fall" Samara said harshly, she said seriously, she does not want that

"Thanks, Mom, it's not a hobby, it's my life, I studied classical music, and I want to be opera singer, I'm not good at it, and I will not be what you want it to be, I do my life, I'm older old "Evangelique responds seriously, she says with a lot of anger and rage, but she did not raise her voice, she reaffirms what she wants to be, she will not accept what he says her mother

"You do what I tell you, all, I am your mother" Samara said very angry

"Mère, je ne fais pas cas!" Evangelique said angrily, she went straight to her room, she does not want dinner, her family went to dinner at a restaurant, she would not go to that place, she has a plan, escape to Paris, at least, the her family is billionaire

"I'm out of here, just look for the money, lots of money to have support, days in a hotel, because I found that the results of the auditions give them three days after" Evangelique told herself, she walked through the house, she was looking where they keep the money

Evangelique ran into a box in the office of her father, she opened the box, it was a big box, it was too much money in the box, she took it necessary, to go and live for a few months, she smiles victorious, she put the money in his backpack, she searched her bags, she pulled her clothes, she put her clothes in the suitcases, Evangelique wants to leave at once, she kept her bags in the closet, she prepared a tuna sandwich

Her parents and sister arrived, she was in the living room reading a book, Samara seriously looked at her, she looked too seriously, she got up from the couch and put the book on the shelf, she plans to leave at 6 am in the train

It was 9 PM and dark, Evangelique went to the bathroom, she was given a good shower, Evangelique was clean and refreshed she did not feel like talking now, she fell asleep, the alarm sounded, they were 5 AM, she quickly turned off the alarm, she dressed quickly, she took her bags out of the closet, she was hurrying, she was ready to leave, she left a note on the table living room, she opened the door and left home, she prayed silently and smoothly

"Now, my destiny is fulfilled, bye family, see you when I have my job, Taxi" Evangelique talking to herself, she called a taxi

"Where I carry you, Miss" The taxi driver was saying seriously

"A train station, please" Evangelique said quietly, she gave at the driver some 16 euros

The driver kept the bags in the trunk, she was entered the taxi, Evangelique gave a soft sigh, she began to hear music, she turned on the MP3, Evangelique hummed softly and gently, The driver heard her soft voice, he smiles to hear that voice so angelic

"We arrived at the train station," he says calmly

* * *

_**Well, well, readers, this is my first chapter, I hope you like it, it's a little dramatic**_


	2. In the city of light

Nobody knows how Erik is still alive, he has become immortal, but no one knows how it happened, there are many rumors about this, say he became a vampire, a witch sentenced to immortality, or he was born to be immortal, or simply a mystery, he is thinking of his Christine, he still loves at Christine, but she will not return

A girl with a desire to succeed in the opera, she is a talented girl, her name is Evangelique Delacroix, she is 22, she comes from Ruan, she ran away from home to fulfill the dream of her


End file.
